Seasons
by Saeth Crown
Summary: [Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]
1. I

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje soez. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Occ. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer: **South Park no me pertenece, sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Yo solo jodo a sus personajes por entretenimiento tanto ajeno como personal.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexión [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

><p><strong>-I-<strong>

Querido desconocido:

Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer.

Lo siento.

Con cariño, Marjorie.

_P.D: Lamento las manchas en el papel. No me dio tiempo de limpiarme._

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que nada, me gustaría aclarar que soy relativamente nueva en esto de escribir. Así que estoy algo nerviosa. Tened piedad.<strong>

**En cuanto al fic en si, como puse en el resumen, son una serie de drabbles. La mayoría va a ser como este; corto y sin mucho sentido. Pero puede que algunos salgan más largos que otros.**

**Me encantaría saber la opinión sobre el fic. También advierto desde el principio: a veces puedo tardarme en actualizar. Soy un tanto impulsiva. Pero jamás dejo un trabajo incompleto, así que actualizare cada día. O lo intentare por lo menos.**

**¿Review?**


	2. II

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje soez. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Occ. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer: **South Park no me pertenece, sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Yo solo jodo a sus personajes por entretenimiento tanto ajeno como personal.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido Desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

><p><strong>-II-<strong>

Querido desconocido:

Saque un libro al azar en la biblioteca.

Era de algún autor desconocido.

Sus hojas estaban gastadas.

Y llenas de palabras huecas.

Vacías.

Insignificantes.

Como mi existencia.

Con cariño, Marjorie.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, aquí otra carta sin mucho sentido. Muchísimas gracias a: <strong>_Luis Carlos, Coyote Smith y Spody El Jarcor_** por sus comentarios (y de paso, darme la bienvenida)**

**Acepto críticas y comentarios.**

**¿Review?**


	3. III

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje soez. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Occ. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer: **South Park no me pertenece, sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Yo solo jodo a sus personajes por entretenimiento tanto ajeno como personal.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilación de cartas sin destinario ni conexion. [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

><p><strong>-III-<strong>

Querido desconocido:

Hoy lo vi.

Estaba sentado.

Con sus dedos jugueteando con su lapicero.

Y –maldición- sonreía.

Una sonrisa jodidamente encantadora.

De esas que me gustaban muchísimo.

Sonreía…

Pero no a mí.

_Nunca _a mí.

Con cariño, Marjorie.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí la carta de este día. Agradecimientos nuevamente a: <strong>_Coyote Smith, Spody El Jarcor y Luis Carlos_ ** por sus comentarios. Sip, Marjorie esta un poco desequilibrada (y se pondrá peor :D)**

**Y aclaro: todas las cartas serán cortas. Algunas no pasaran de una sola frase, pero esa es la idea. Quiero que adivinen o imaginen lo que pasa por esa pequeña cabecita rubia.**

**See ya!**


	4. IV

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

><p><strong>-IV-<strong>

Querido desconocido:

Hoy ha muerto mi abuela.

Toda la familia le ha llorado.

Sin embargo…

Yo me encerré en mi habitación.

Te juro que jamás me había reído tanto en mi vida.

Con cariño, Marjorie

_P.D: Espero que nadie me haya oído. Estaría en problemas de ser así._

* * *

><p><strong>Y esta es la carta de ayer. Lamento la tardanza pero se me fue la luz anoche y no pude subir nada. Agradecimientos a <strong>_Coyote Smith, Spody El Jarcor, Luis Carlos y arace-chan _**por comentar :D**


	5. V

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

><p><strong>-V-<strong>

Querido desconocido:

Fui al parque.

Y lo vi.

Sentado en una banca.

Hoy también sonreía.

Como siempre.

Pero le sonreía a _**otra.**_

_Como siempre._

Con cariño, Marjorie.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro más. Nuevamente agradecimientos a <strong>_Coyote Smith, arace-chan, Spody El Jarcor y Luis Carlos_** por comentar.**

_Luis Carlos _**He empezado a leer algunos (Me encantan :D) pero si tiene varios capítulos (sep, te estoy leyendo los incompletos o a terminar) tiendo a leerlo todo para luego comentar y dar like. Ten por seguro que encontraras unos cuantos review mios. Por qué dar a favorito sin review es como dicen muchas autoras: **_"Tocarme la teta y salir corriendo"_

**See ya!**


	6. VI

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

><p><strong>-VI-<strong>

Querido desconocido:

Hoy me ha hablado.

Estábamos en clase y se me acerco.

Nos habían puesto un proyecto en pareja.

Y me pregunto si quería estar con él.

No sabes el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para no chillar en ese mismo instante.

Mi estomago sigue retorcido.

Y la sangre aun no se me baja de la cara.

Pero no importa.

Si es por el…

Realmente nada me importa.

Con cariño, Marjorie.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, aquí otro capítulo. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza y espero que desde ahora pueda publicar más seguido. Agradecimientos a <strong>_Luis Carlos, Coyote Smith, arace-chan y Spody El Jarcor _ **por comentar.**

_Luis Carlos _**Mas que nada unos cuantos one shot y algunos como Intercambio de Generos o Jurassic Park. No me ha dado tiempo de comentar, pero me han gustado muchísimo.**

_Coyote Smith _**¡Tambien he leído algunos tuyos! El que mas me gusto fue el del suicidio de Wendy- no la odio…mucho- que fue uno de los que primero leí en el fandom.**

**El próximo capítulo vendría publicándolo el lunes o martes.**

**See ya!**


	7. VII

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

><p><strong>-VII-<strong>

Querido desconocido:

Me gusta el invierno.

Se ha vuelto mi temporada favorita.

Y mi estación de primeras cosas.

Mi primer amor.

Mi primera cita.

Mi primer beso.

_Mi primer corte._

Con cariño, Marjorie.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, aquí esta. Lo prometido es deuda. Agradecimientos a <strong>_Luis Carlos y Coyote Smith_ **por comentar.**

**El fic me pareció realmente hermoso y muy realista. En cambio a la continuación hecha por Luis, también me pareció bastante emotiva. Ambos me gustan, más que todo porque demuestran como las mínimas acciones afecta a quienes nos rodean y no sabemos qué tan graves pueden llegar hasta que pasan cosas como esas.**

**Ah, otra cosa es que esta va ser la última actualización del año. Volveré en enero.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	8. VIII

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

><p><strong>-VIII-<strong>

Querido desconocido:

Hoy lo vi.

Hacía semanas que no nos hablábamos.

Me alegre enormemente al encontrármelo.

Me fui acercando para poder saludarlo y comenzó a alejarse.

Lo seguí.

Ojala no lo hubiese hecho.

Ojala no hubiese visto nada.

_Ojala._

Con cariño, Marjorie.

* * *

><p><strong>Im Back, Bitches!<strong>

**¿Cómo pasaron navidad y año nuevo? Yo algo aburrido. Espero que la hayan pasado bien. Aquí otro capítulo que como dije, publicaría en enero. Espero publicar todo lo que pueda antes del inicio de clases.**

**See ya!**


	9. IX

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

><p><strong>-IX-<strong>

Querido desconocido:

Presiono mis huesos contra los azulejos del baño hasta que oigo un crujido.

Estoy bajo el agua. Es relajante.

Me gusta su sonido cuando se lo lleva todo.

_(Todo aquello que quiero dejar ir)_

Pero no miro.

Me da asco mirar.

_(Mi cuerpo. Las marcas)_

El color rojo siempre me causo esa sensación.

Pero ahora es el único color que veo.

Con cariño, Marjorie.

_P.D: Aun tenía el pelo húmedo cuando escribí esto. Lamento si la carta se mojo._

* * *

><p><strong>Otra carta más. Agradecimientos a <strong>_Luis Carlos, Coyote Smith, Spody El Jarcor y arace-chan _**por los comentarios. Espero publicar mañana o el lunes.**

**See ya!**


	10. X

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

Querido desconocido:

Hoy también falte a la escuela.

Prefiero pasar las mañanas en el Lago Stark.

Últimamente paso mucho tiempo aquí.

Pensando.

Llorando.

Y fumando.

También estoy fumando mucho.

Cada vez que alguien me ve haciéndolo.

Me dice que me estoy matando.

Y yo me rio.

Porque ya estoy _**muerta.**_

Con cariño, Marjorie.

_P.D: La gente está muy metiche últimamente, ¿No te parece?_

* * *

><p><strong>Otra carta más. Agradecimientos a <strong>_Coyote Smith, Luis Carlos, arace-chan y Spody El Jarcor _**por los comentarios.**

**See ya.**


	11. XI

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

><p><strong>-XI-<strong>

Querido desconocido:

Me castigaron.

De nuevo.

Ya ni recuerdo el porqué.

Seguramente fue una estupidez.

Siempre lo es.

Aunque debo verle el lado bueno.

Así por lo menos estaré sola.

Es extraño.

Le temo a la soledad.

Y ella a su vez es mi mejor amiga.

¿Irónico, no?

Con cariño, Marjorie.

_P.D: Tú siempre estarás en la cima. No te preocupes._

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí la otra carta. Gracias a <strong>_Spody El Jarcor (¡Por fin comentas de primero XD), Onoe-Chan y a Coyote Smith_** por sus comentarios. Y si piensan que Marjorie está mal…se pondrá peor :D.**

**See ya!**


	12. XII

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

><p><strong>-XII-<strong>

Querido desconocido:

Dicen que **la** igno**r**ancia **e**s el equiv**a**lente a la fe**li**ci**dad.**

Supongo que es por eso

Que cuan**d**o no era más que **u**na niña

Y el mundo no m**e** causaba temor

**L**a idea de vivir no m**e** parecía repugnante

Ahora

Sin embargo

No puedo evitar asquearme

Cada vez

Que intento darle la cara

A esta podrida sociedad

Con cariño, Marjorie.

_P.D: El mundo me enferma._

* * *

><p><strong>Y volví. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza. Es que enferme y luego mis hermanas comenzaron la universidad y yo clases y no me daba tiempo ni para acercarme a la compu. No creo publicar tan seguido pero hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para lograrlo.<strong>

**Agradecimientos a **_arace-chan, Coyote Smith, Spody El Jarcor, Luis Carlos y Onoe-chan _**por comentar. Por cierto, las letras en negrita forman una frase. Adivínenla. **

**See ya!**


	13. XIII

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

><p><strong>-XIII-<strong>

Querido desconocido:

Misma mierda.

Diferente Día.

Con cariño, Marjorie.

_P.D: La monotonía está acabando conmigo._

* * *

><p><strong>Uno bastante cortito. Pero pienso publicar dos o tres capítulos hoy –contando este, por supuesto. <strong>

**Agradecimientos a **_arace-chan, Coyote Smith, Onoe-Chan, Luis Carlos y Spody El Jarcor _**por comentar.**

**Dentro de poco subo el siguiente.**


	14. XIV

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

><p><strong>-XIV-<strong>

Querido desconocido:

Hoy tuve un sueño extraño.

Yo era un esqueleto

Con unos hilos

Que me hacían bailar

Al son de una triste sinfonía

Conformada por risas siniestras

Y voces oscuras

Burlonas

Que me susurraban cosas

Y había un gusano

Entre los jirones de piel pútrida

Que se movía

Al ritmo de mis sollozos.

Con cariño, Marjorie.

_P.D: Tengo miedo. El insomnio es horrible.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, este es el último de hoy. Espero poder actualizar pronto.<strong>

**See ya!**


	15. XV

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

><p><strong>-XV-<strong>

Querido desconocido:

Hoy la volví a ver.

Estaba reflejada en el espejo.

Con la piel marcada

Pegada sobre los huesos.

Y sus ojos oscuros

Como vacios infinitos

Me sonreían.

Complacidos con el sonido de mis arcadas.

Con cariño, Marjorie.

_P.D: __**Mia**__ hace que me duelan los huesos. Pero por lo menos ya no estoy gorda. _

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin, volvi!<strong>

**Lamento tanto la tardanza, pero entre los estudios y mis hermanas no pude escribir nada. Espero que en estas cortas vacaciones de carnaval pueda subir varios. Hoy espero poder subir varios. Gracias a **Luis Carlos, Spody El Jarcor y Coyote Smith **por comentar.**

**Y en cuanto a la pregunta…Bueno, digamos que mientras más me gusta el personaje este mas sufre. Y Butters es mi favorito en todas sus facetas. Saquen sus conclusiones.**


	16. XVI

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

><p><strong>-XVI-<strong>

Querido desconocido:

Mis padres me han regañado.

Algo sobre "aislamiento"

No lo sé realmente.

Estaba demasiado concentrada

En que no se fijasen

Como unos diminutos puntos rojos

Decoraban mis pantalones

Y teñían el borde

De mi sudadera

Con cariño, Marjorie.

_P.D: No las encontré tampoco esta vez. Utilice el sacapuntas. El dolor es el mismo._


	17. XVII

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

><p><strong>-XVII-<strong>

Querido desconocido:

Me gustaría

Poder mentirme

Y decir

Que vale la pena

Intentarlo.

Pero no puedo.

Porque realmente no lo vale.

Nunca lo ha valido.

Ni nunca lo hara.

Para nadie.

_Ni siquiera para mí misma_

Con cariño, Marjorie.

_P.D: Ya no recuerdo la calidez del sol. O la de vivir._

* * *

><p><strong>Pienso llegar hasta el veinte. O veintuno si rindo tiempo.<br>**

Luis Carlos **Tengo profesores hijos de puta. Mi cara practicamente no ha salido de los libros de historia y matematica.  
><strong>


	18. XVIII

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

><p><strong>-XVIII-<strong>

Querido desconocido:

Alguna vez leí

Que la vida era como un arcoíris

Y que solo

Debías agregarle un poco de negro

(Conmigo se pasaron de pintura)

Con cariño, Marjorie.

_P.D: No creo poder más._


	19. XIX

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

><p><strong>-XIX-<strong>

Querido desconocido:

Yo….

No estoy bien.

En lo absoluto.

Tan solo quería decírtelo.

Con cariño, Marjorie.

_P.D: No hay verdaderas palabras para este dolor._


	20. XX

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

><p><strong>-XX-<strong>

Querido desconocido:

.

.

.

Mañana comienza el invierno.

Ya no puedo más.

Lo lamen-

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo último no es un error. Lo coloque así por algo. Usen la imaginación.<strong>

**Este será el último por hoy.**

**See ya!**


	21. XXI

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

><p><strong>-XXI-<strong>

Querido desconocido:

Tengo miedo.

Las noches se han vuelto

Largas

(Horribles. Horribles de verdad)

Y

Ya no estoy verdaderamente

Consciente.

(No soy yo)

Todo es un remolino.

_Negro-blanco-negro-blanco-negro-blanco._

Y algunas veces

También está el rojo.

(Duele. Duele demasiado.

Mis huesos. Mi corazon. Todo.)

Ellos no comprenden.

Jamás lo harán.

No como tú lo haces.

Marjorie

_P.D: ¿Por qué vivir duele tanto?_

* * *

><p><strong>Im Back.<strong>

**Bien, aquí otra carta. Pienso subir dos o tres capítulos hoy. Gracias a **Luis Carlos y Spody El Jarcor **por comentar.**


	22. XXII

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

><p><strong>-XXII-<strong>

Querido desconocido:

Hoy conocí a una chica

Se llama Lexus

La obligan a comer

Y tiene unos ojos claros

Que se han anegado

De lágrimas

Al ver mis cicatrices.

Marjorie

_P.D: Odio este lugar._


	23. Anexo I

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

><p><strong>Anexo I<strong>

_(Fragmento extraído del diario personal de Bradley Simmoms)_

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy Lexus me ha presentado a una chica nueva._

_Se llama Marjorie. Es agradable pero sus ojos son tristes. No hablamos mucho, pero Lexus me hablo un poco sobre ella. Al parecer también es una paciente del Dr. Fields. No tuvo que preguntarle la razón de estar aquí; tenía las muñecas vendadas. Como la mayoría de los que ingresamos aquí. _

_A Stan parece agradarle. Ambos están hablando en una esquina apartada de nosotros. Lexus me comento que a Marjorie es su nueva compañera de habitación y que cada vez que le ve los brazos o piernas no puede evitar llorar. Lexus siempre ha sido una persona sensible como yo. Creo que por eso no quiero ver las cicatrices de Marjorie. Deben ser bastante feas._

_Quizás pueda averiguar un poco mas de ella con el Dr. Fields._

_La enfermera ya está pasando por el pasillo. Debo dejar de escribir._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Bradley._

_P.D: Marjorie me recuerda a Henrietta. Espero que no termine como ella.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a <strong>Coyote Smith y a SandyShinBroflovski **por comentar. Bienvenida sea esta ultima :D. El que le sigue a este será el último de hoy.**


	24. XXIII

**Titulo: **Seasons

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Temas delicados. Cosas de adolecentes. Ooc. **Notas al final.**

**Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes y los jodo a mi antojo para disfrute tanto personal como ajeno.

**Resumen: **[Serie de Drabbles] "Querido desconocido: Hoy lo he vuelto a hacer" Recopilacion de cartas sin destinario ni conexion [Fem!Butters] [Marjorie Centric!]

* * *

><p><strong>-XXIII-<strong>

Querido desconocido:

No sé cuantos días llevo en este hospital exactamente.

Según Gregory este mes es mi cumpleaños. No sé.

Lexus es una anoréxica al igual que Bradley.

Stan es un suicida como yo.

Me lo confeso mientras me delineaba las cicatrices.

El sabe sobre noches de insomnio

Y

Voces burlonas.

Sabe lo que estar en el infierno.

Y eso me hizo sentir horrible.

Gente como él no deberían saberlo.

**Nadie** debería.

Marjorie.

_P.D: Gregory es mi doctor. La palabra psiquiatra no me gusta. Tampoco decir psiquiátrico. Me dejan mal sabor._

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, este es el último. Actualizare mañana o el martes.<strong>

**See ya!**


End file.
